


on a chilly afternoon

by chamaenerion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: Raphael doesn't like the cold. Thankfully, he has a roommate.College AU.





	on a chilly afternoon

Raphael’s hair is always perfect, which is why it’s really noticeable the moment it isn’t. And right now is one of those times, Simon notices with amusement. He’s as adorable and grumpy as a bird with ruffled feathers when he comes in from the blustery cold outside.

Simon realizes he’s staring when Raphael drops his book bag on the end of his bed and narrows his eyes in his direction. He clears his throat and tries to fight the flustered, panicky feeling that typically accompanies any eye contact with his roommate.

“I was about to meet up with Clary for some coffee,” he says like he was planning on speaking all along and not just ogling, “wanna come?”

“It’s forty degrees out there,” Raphael says in disgust.

 _Maybe if you dressed more sensibly it wouldn’t bother you as much_ , Simon wants to say. But the mental image of Raphael bundled up with a hat and scarf and a puffy winter coat in place of his leather jacket is too much for Simon’s poor soul to handle. So he just shrugs and gathers some textbooks into his backpack.

“If you change your mind,” he says, and heads out the door.

He really doesn’t expect Raphael to meet up with them, so he’s not too disappointed when he never shows.

\- - - - -

Three hours later he walks back into their dorm with an extra hot black coffee in hand.

For a moment he thinks the room is empty, but he can hear what sounds like one of those cooking shows Raphael always watches coming from the mound of blankets on his roommate’s bed.

“Raphael?” Simon says and steps forward cautiously, hoping he’s not asleep. A tired Raphael is scary. And snarky. The last time Simon came in late from a group study session and accidentally woke him up, Raphael was insufferably grumpy for a week.

But Raphael’s head appears from beneath a dark green fleece blanket, hair an absolute wreck, and his eyes immediately zero in on the cup in Simon’s hand. “Is that for me?”

Simon rolls his eyes. “You know it is. Though I don’t know why I bother.”

Raphael holds out his hand, and when Simon passes the cup to him, he smirks and says, “Because you like me.”

“What? No,” Simon sputters, “I don’t! I mean, I do. I mean I don’t not like you, you know? You’re kind of, well, you’re not–”

“Simon,” Raphael cuts him off (typical), and reaches out his free hand to pull Simon down onto the bed (completely not typical). “It’s okay. I like you, too.” He tosses one of his blankets over Simon, and inches closer.

Simon can see the cooking show paused on the phone in Raphael’s lap.

He doesn’t really know what to say, and Raphael doesn’t seem too keen on continuing the conversation because he leans into Simon and then immediately resumes his episode.

After a minute of being completely still, Simon asks, “Are you using me as a personal heater?”

Raphael just hums from where he’s practically snuggled against Simon’s chest.

“Okay,” Simon says, and he wraps an arm around him. “Feel free to make a habit out of it.”

Raphael hushes him, but it just makes Simon’s smile grow. He could get used to this, he thinks, and he pulls Raphael a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to get these two out of my head. I may play around in this AU some more... a series of ficlets perhaps.
> 
> Come cry about Raphael with me over on [tumblr](http://glitterglamours.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
